The Little Camouflage Book
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Mrs. Green's English class is assigned to write in a journal once a day. This is Blink's journal. Rated for Slash and Swearing. (BLUSH) (Journal Entry 5 is up)
1. Journal Entry 1: Free Write about Self

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Newsies... but I do own Trapper. So, yeah now onto the story.

**The Little Camouflage Book**

Journal Entry 1 

Assigned topic- Free write about self.

_God, I can't believe this witchy woman is making me do this gay assignment. I mean why would anyone want to write about him or herself so a teacher can read it. Well, I guess I may as well start to write about my self then I won't get a freakin' F in this class because heaven knows I'll end up with a D- no matter what I do._

_My name is Louis Ballet. But if you call me that I'd smash you head. Maybe I need to tell you what you can call me. You can call me Kid Blink. I have a sexy eye-patch over one of my eyes, because it makes me look cool. And if you believe that I have a nice bridge that I'd like to sell you. I was at my first foster home when I was about 5 and my foster brother stabbed me in my eye in an attempt to get rid of me... Man, that was a screwed up 45 year-old. Well, this has been fun. I think I'm done now... _

_OH MY GOD! It's only been like 4 minutes! I still have 11 more. Wow... Look at Mush's journal, he's writing pretty fast. I wonder if I can manage to read some of it... Wait, does that say my name? Nah, it can't unless he's talking about how he wished he had my body because I'm so damn sexy. _

_Man, I'm kidding. Mush is totally straight. I mean if he were gay... he just wouldn't be Mush, ya know. But I kinda wish sometimes that Mush was gay. Because, Hell, if he were gay I'd become gay any day. I know, that sounds like I'm gay. But I'm not, I swear. Wow, I bet you anything that Mrs. What's her face is going to read this even if its just because I'm such a 'problem child'._

_You see this is my first time coming to this class, I know that that sounds weird, because this is the first entry, ya know. The only strange thing is that today is also the 15 day of school... So I never come to class or anything like this._

_Um... What to write about now... Um... Damn, more than 7 minutes left. I need to time to run up... I don't want to write anymore._

_Wow... that corner of my notebook looks very sharp; I wonder if I can find I can cut myself with it... Well, it's worth a try._

_WOW! It worked... but now I'm bleeding, dude that sucks... Well, that took up a whole 30 seconds... Hehe... I wonder what Mrs. Green will think about this._

_Drip, drip, drip... Wow, this is fun now. I wonder if this is what Mush is doing, because he sure seems happy right now? _

_Wow, that look on his face looks a bit perverted... I wonder who Mushy-boy is thinking about?_

_That lucky girl... I wish he were talking about me... WAIT NO I DON'T! I'm straight and I always will be. Maybe I should sluff next period to make out with my girlfriend... but that would include finding a girlfriend during the break... Oh well, there's always Trapper._

_Maybe I'll just save myself a hell of a lot of trouble and just go to class... I mean nothing could be worse than this assignment right? Well, at least I have a cool camouflage folder..._

_WOW! Itey has an orange one, that's cool. YAY! Mrs Green just said that time was up! Happy day!_

**A/N:** Well, this is the second story in a series that my friends and I are working on. There's the stuff that are currently being worked on:

"The Little Black Book" written by me, three chapters up! Mush's journal.

"The Little Grey Book" not up yet... by Rannoch. Jack's journal.

"The Little Orange Book" also not up yet. Written by Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr. Itey's journal.

Well, if you'd like to work on our project please e-mail me at and tell me who's journal you'd like to work on. Well, thanks for reading it and please review! (btw, these stories are fun to write)


	2. Journal Entry 2: My good and bad habits

**The Little Camouflage Book**

Journal Entry 2 

Assigned topic- My Good and Bad Habits

_Wow, this is a strange thing for me to have to write about... But let's see, my good habits, I can sluff class without getting caught. No, wait... that's not my best habit...my best habit is that I'm the straightest guy alive..._

_Wait... Was Spot just readin' my journal? If he were why'd he start laughing like that... grr... he's so mean to me. Because I am straight no matter what anyone else thinks. Because I am._

_Well, more good habits, I were clean underwear very day and I brush my teeth twice a day. And I comb my hair once a week. Um... I also take a shower whenever my mom tells me too... I mean I take a shower once a day. I always come to school on time... that is when I come to school..._

_Um... another good habit, I've now come to school two days in a roll. Is that cool or what? Well, I don't think it is... But I'm only coming to this class because Mush told me that he'd tell my mom if I didn't... Grr..._

_Well, that's okay I guess I can forgive my dear friend Mush... But only because he keeps giving me a weird look, blushing, then going back to writing... But I beat that he's just looking at the girl next to me..._

_WAIT! Spot's next to me! So he must be looking at the girl next to him... No, that's just Jack._

_But I guess that's fine with me... So... I still have like ten minutes left... I guess that I need to learn how to write slower... Because I guess I write fast..._

_Wow, that piece of the paper looks sharper today than it did yesterday... But Mrs. Green's giving me the devil eye... So I guess I should get back to my good habits._

_I'm always able to find where people's hope is and make sure that they give up on it to believe whatever I say... wait that isn't me habit... that's Race's habit... Well anyway..._

_My bad habits... let's see... I...um... I dance in front of the mirror... I leave the toilet seat up. I never throw the empty toilet paper roll away... I bite my fingernails... I drink out of the milk carton. I lick the butter. I stay up until all hours of the night. I toilet paper my own house then call the cops and blame it on some other kids that live on my street. I stick firecrackers in mailboxes... I drive when I don't have my license on me..._

_I make fun of my teachers... a lot. I don't respect teachers... or adults in general. I don't wear my seat belt in the car. I speed on the highway. I try to drag race in my mom's station wagon... I dream about kissing Mush... I MEAN I lie about dreaming about kissing Mush... um... I daydream during my class... I daydream when I'm not in my classes. I sing in the shower..._

_I pick flowers out of people yards then I give them to other kids, who then get in trouble for stealing them..._

_I...um...I think that's about all... I mean I'm really not that bad of a guy... and those are like only the not so good ones... I mean the bad ones, the worst! OH! I forgot that I also make my little sister cry by calling her bad names... I swear a lot... I don't go to church..._

_Okay, I think that's all now... Wait, I have to go take this up to the stupid teacher..._

_Wow, she said that she's glad to see that I know how to write... is that an insult? Well, I'm going to stop writing now and just draw lines across the rest of the paper..._

__

**A/N:** I think that that was my most favorite journal entry thing so far. . Well, please review... and I'm still looking for people to help me write some other people's journals. Hint hint. Well, if you are interested please e-mail me at or

**Shout outs**

**Braids21-** Yup, Blink is sexy with his eye patch... and I think that he (the one in this story) would be the first one to tell you that. I know that at least I think he sounds like a jerk in this... but I also know that I made up a lot of stuff to write in my journal just to see the teachers face if she ever read it... But I don't know if Blink is like that or not, yet... Thanks for the review!

**Gryffin Parker-** I had to ramble in it... Because that is what my journal at least was like because my teacher Mrs. Anderson told us that they have to be at least a page long... so I'd make like half of it up. . I'm still so happy to see that I'm not the only one who thinks Blink is hot. Thanks for the review!


	3. Journal Entry 3: My Greatest Dream in 10...

**The Little Camouflage Book**

Journal Entry 3 

Assigned topic- My Greatest Dream in 100 words

_My greatest dream is to become the first president with only one eye. After I become president I'd make it legal to sluff school, and illegal for stupid teachers to assign shit like this. Wow, that's only thirty-four words... So I need to write a few more...Let's see, since I don't have anything else to add to my dream I'll just write down whatever words pop into my head. Mush. Monkey. Toothbrush. I am the pirate king. Mush. Monkeys. Hyper. Screw. Mush. Stupid Mrs. Green. Kill Mrs. Green. Death to the school. Louis Ballet for President 2023. Stop the World._

**A/N:** . that entry was dedicated to all the wonderful people that I offered to help me. The following Newsies still need people to write their journals: Spot, Snitch, Pie Eater, Snoddy, David, Swifty, Bumlets, Crutchy and Jake. (But I can't promise how long the will be available for long.) OH! Itey's Journal is now up! (Oh, Snipeshooter, Boots, Les aren't on the list because I think they are to young to pull off being in this class...but if you want to do any of them, what the Hell)

**Shout Outs**

**SmartassLeprechaun:** . You like it! I'm so happy! I can't wait to see how yours turns out! Thanks for the review!

**SpecsGlasses:** I love Blink too, however I think he's better because he's a bad bad bad boy. . I'm sorry that I made you confused... But I am SO happy that you are going to help me on my project! Thanks for the review!

**Eagle Higgins-Conlon:** Hehehe... your muses are funny. But Blink is funny isn't he... but I also think he's too honest. Thanks for the review!

**Hyperdramagirl: **squee? Wow, that's a new one. Well, thanks for the review!

**Gryffin Parker: **I don't know if I want to know what Blink says up all hours doing... but I'll put it this way, if I where to tell you, I'd have to bump up the rating of this here fic... . I'm just kidding, I don't know what he does at all. You know, I'd like to see him in the shower too... Well, I'm sorry for the typos, but I figured that by leaving them in I might help with the whole feel of this fic. The whole thing of only having fifteen minutes to write it. Thanks for the review!

**Rannoch: **You're talking like a cow, Doll-face. . I can't wait to see what you've done with Jack's journal! It should be great. Well, thanks for the review!


	4. Journal 4: Betrayal

**The Little Camouflage Book**

**Assigned Topic 4: Betrayal**

_Well, here it goes again, yet another stupid thing that I have to write about in this journal then Mrs. Green can post it on the internet and let everyone know my deepest darkest secrets. But then again, maybe I deserve this to happen to me. I mean I have the worst type of betrayal to write about. My mouth and my lies (to myself) may have cost me the love of my life._

_You see yesterday after class Mush told me that he loved me. I automatically switched into defensive mode and started telling him that it wasn't the sort of thing that people should joke about. The he did something I had been dreaming of for the longest time, he kissed me._

_So, I guess that my telling myself that I was straight for so long may have caused me to not kiss back. He ran away from me...and we haven't talked since. _

_I can't keep my eyes off him. He's so beautiful, I can't believe that I've never really thought of him like this before. I mean I've joked about it before, but never really took the time to stare at him. I wish that there was some sort of way that I could let him know that I didn't mean what I said._

_He's crying now, and the edge of my paper is looking more and more appealing. I can't betray that I'm enough of a bastard to break his heart because of my pride._

_I reached over and almost put my hand on his before I stopped. What would Spot think? What would everyone in out group think? I mean sure we sometimes act gay, but none of us actually are right? I mean besides me and Mush, right? Well, I think that I love Mush, so that should be enough, right?_

_I mean I've never needed Mr. Spot "I'm so short that I have Napoleonic Complex" Conlon to tell me what was right and wrong before._

_So, why did I need his permission now? But something inside of me keeps thinking that if it is true, that if I am gay, that nothing will be the same between me and my friends again. But if I hide it, then nothing will be the same between me and Mush again._

_I take a deep breathe as I place my hand over Mush's and squeeze it. _

_As I am now holding his hand I know the truth, I do love him, so maybe I can forgive my mouth for its betrayal. Now, my only hope is that he will forgive me to. Oops, Mrs. Green said time it up!_

**A/N: **YAY! Now it's time for Shout-outs!

Liams Kitten: Hey, aren't you proud that Blink is willing to admit that he's a sexy eyepatch man? Well, I hope that your Blink!Muse has come back. Thanks for the review.

Eagle Higgins-Conlon: I will look at your profile once I'm done with these shout-outs. Well, I'm glad that you liked it, and Blink was being better... only I think he's relapsing back to the edge of the paper (sorry for the bad spelling, I'm stuck using WordPad...) Thanks for your review!

Erin Go Bragh: Hey, I'd love to have you write a journal! I'd have to check, but I think there are some people left (like Bumlets and Boots). So, if you still want to you so can!

ocdchic: Wow, you like the fun idea. Well, I didn't really think of it, the stupid English teachers did...and they forced me to write them...grr.. but they are fun now... Well, thanks for the review!

Bookey Elliot: Well, I hope you liked it, I know that I love Race's journal so far. I hope you are enjoying being a part of it. Thanks for the review.

C.M. Higgins: Bookey Elliot is doing Race's journal. I know Blink is gay, and now he's willing to admit it, bwahahahahahahaha coughcough hahahahaha Well, thanks for the review.

SpecsGlasses: YAY! You do get to review it! And ya know what, I'll even let you review it again... lol, sorry, I'm in an odd mood... Well, I'm glad you liked Blink's dream. Thanks for the review!

Daydream: I'm glad that you liked it, I look foreward to your e-mail (if I haven't already gotten it) although I'm really sorry if someone already has him. Thanks for the review.

Green Cricket: So, are you enjoying writing Snipeshooters? I know that I really enjoy reading it. Well, thanks for your review (and for helping in my little project thing)

Ari: Your review made me crack up for so many reasons. You see, my best friend Maria goes by Ari... so I got your review and I was like "Oh my God! The Ari's are multipling! They are going to take over the world!" Then I realized that I have a really strange imagination. Thanks for the review.

Gryffin Parker: OH MY GOD! How did you figure it out? He didn't want anyone to know his top secret plan! Well, I really loved your review, so thanks for reviewing, I love to laugh.

**A/N: **Well, please review again... and make your review funny, and long, then you can get a really long shout-out (and I can laugh). Thanks to all of my readers who don't bother to review...


	5. Journal 5: The song that fits me best an...

**The Little Camouflage Book**

**Topic 5: The Song that fits me best and why**

_Hm... let's see the song that fits me best... Well, I think that would have to be...um... I don't know a song... maybe with words... Yup! That's it a song with words... Words that sound like lyrics or something. Maybe I should really scare you now and lie._

_Okay, I think I will. My "favorite" song is the Barney song. Here are the lyrics:_

"_I love you, You love me,_

_Blah, Blah, Yada, yada,_

_And Barney!!!!!"_

_Okay, those might not be the lyrics, but come on I don't know the real lyrics! After all I'm not Mush! I mean coughcough I mean I would never give out my lover's deepest darkest secrets on the internet ... OH! Right, he's not my lover yet, but that doesn't mean that I won't give all his secrets out in my way cool journal._

_Hmm... Let's see, I need a real favorite song... I guess it would be the one that I'm working on writing, even though I only have the chorus written. Okay, here it goes:_

"_Falling, Twirling, Straight to the ground,_

_Friends and Family, nowhere to be found._

_Lost and forsaken, trying to fly,_

_Yet I can't help but thinking this is a lie."_

_HAHAHA! Beat that Michael Jackson! Wait...on second thought I don't think that Michael Jackson writes his own songs... _

_Anywho, what the hell was I talking about? OH! Yeah, favorite songs or something... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um... LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LAlaLAla LalaLAla!!!! Okay, I'm done now. So,_

_"Good-bye, farewell..._

_I don't know this song!"_

**A/N:** YAY! I like this chapter! As far as the made-up lyrics, those would be mine! YAY! I can almost write... Well, now it's the time you've all been waiting for, SHOUT-OUTS!!!!!

C.M. Higgins: hehe... I like to making fun of Spot so much... because he does have Napoleonic Complex... hehe, that Rocky and Bullwinkle story was great! Your review made me laugh! Thanks for the review!

Green Cricket: Yay for none jerk Blink! Yup, Snipe is naïve…if only Blink were a bit more so... Anyway, I'm glad to know that people aren't mad at the fact that I think Spot has Napoleonic Complex... Only I think Napoleon was taller... Well, Thanks for the review!

Erin Go Bragh: HUZZAH for slash! Well, I think that I have to add in the fact that some people are homophobes, because I was at school and this girl who I play D&D with came out of the closet to us. And her 'best' friend told her to get away and that she didn't want to even be in the same room as her ever again. I wanted to slap her, but I didn't, because that would be child abuse. YAY! Let us all spread the slash to all the poor naïve people of the world. Thanks for the review!

Buttons14: It's okay that you didn't review... I mean I do it all the time remember? Yup! If only gay guys where straight...but then I wouldn't like them anymore because they wouldn't be gay... okay, that made no sense...I think that Mrs. Green is part of a conspiracy to make the newsies go crazy and kill one another… but that's just my opinion. Thank you for the review.

time is a waste of life: I love Race's journal! Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying being part of it. BTW I love your pen name, it's so cool. Thank you for the review.

Rannoch: YAY! I love you long and funny review Ari! BOGA! Thanks for the reviews!

Two-Bits: Some one's already writing Spot's journal... sorry... but I'm glad that you like it! I've realized that this Blink sounds like me... and my Mush annoys me... Well, thanks for the review!


	6. Journal 6: Rumors

The Little Camouflage Book _Topic 6: Rumors_

Finally, Mrs. G.! Something that I'm good at writing about! Gossip! Yup, you heard it I'm good at gossip...in fact I flippin' awesome at it. Yup, I use the word "Flippin'" now because Napoleon Dynamite is like the sweetest movie like ever! Even though Mushy doesn't like it. :( He's such a spoilsport... anyway, back to rumors.

_Let's see, Itey, after watching Napoleon Dynamite with me, decided that he wanted to change his name to Tina... and he thinks he's a llama...and that "Napoleon" aka Jack needs to feed his seventeen and a half times a day... I don't know where he got that number from because trust me, I'd know if it were in the movie... and it's not. _

_I think that Spot the homophobe is in the closet... either that or he's actually not hiding anything and he really is going to beat the shit out of me soon... but heck, a guy can dream can't he._

_Maybe you've heard the rumors about you being in the mafia/gang and/or being a lesbian... OH! You mean that you haven't heard those rumors... oh, this is awkward... Well, if anyone should happen to mention them I want you to know I started it... I mean "Tina" started it... Because I'm a good boy! And if you believe that I have a very nice box of dehydrated water to sell you for only $29.99 or just five easy payments of $9.95. _

_Well, Mrs. G. I'm sleepy! Yup, because Mush spent the night... and let's put it this way there'll be rumors about that coming around as soon as I tell everyone about it! Not that we did anything though, because Mush thinks that we are "moving too fast" so we just watched The Last Samurai a couple dozen times... Man, Tom Cruise is hot...even if he is old enough to be my dad... Dude--et he'd be one hot sexy daddy... Of course he's no where near as good looking as my Mush is though._

_WHAT! Two minutes left, Mrs. G. that isn't fair! Yup, I've been calling you Mrs. G. And you know why don't cha Mrs. "You must call me Mrs. Green and _**NOT**_ Mrs. G. Mr. Ballet" like I'd ever listen to you. I mean it's not like your David's mom or anything. _

_BUT! That would make a good rumor to start... that David Jacobs is you bastard child by Mrs. Jacobs, because you are really a man... and that's why you give him good grades... and why he looks just as good as you do in a bow... I mean cough cough _

_OOPS! Times up later my non-homie Mrs. G._

**A/N: **YAY! Look at my update-age of something that's not depressing!!!! Now, it's time for shout-outs!

**Artist2519:**Hey, if you think this is crazy, you should read the one I actually wrote in my English class last year for myself... dude, now that was crazy! Well, I'm glad that it was fun to read. Thanks for the review!

**Erin Go Bragh:**I do know homophobes, sadly... which is why I am now a homophobephobe... because I don't like them... lol, I like your story, gay guys are awesome and hot! Well, I'm trying to write more slash, because I like they slash...it's just a lot of my newer stuff is really depressing. Hehe, I'm bitextual… lol, well, ya know it's because some couples need to be het. ya know... besides... at least I don't write Mary Sues anymore right (for the most part...and I think I only wrote one...) Thanks for the review!

**Kid Blink's Dreamer:**YAY! It made you crack up... but now let me mention just one thing, as a public service announcement, crack is bad. Well, thanks for the review.

**time is a waste of life:**Yippee! You like my lyrics? Hey, your journal, or rather Race's journal, is supposed to plotless right... I mean life is plotless right! Thanks for the review!

**Kiki**YAY! You like it? LoL, I used to be upset when people wrote slash about characters that I liked, then one day it just hit me, slash makes guys hotter! Yup, it's a statistic (because 95 of statistics are made up). Well, thanks for the review!

**Ginny**You know I have Mush's journal up, it's called "The Little Black Book", it's his point of view. Well, thanks for the review!


End file.
